


Can't get you outta my Head

by BatsAreFluffy



Series: Like tears in the rain [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Day 6: get it out, Don't Drink the Water, Hurt Bruce Wayne, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence, Parasites, Whumptober 2020, don't play with the alien bugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26864890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatsAreFluffy/pseuds/BatsAreFluffy
Summary: Arthur tightened his hold across the Gothamite's chest. Grunting as his head hit the wall behind him, he yelled, "Would you hurry it up!?" With a muffled swear, he locked a leg around the thrashing man's thigh. "I've only got 4 limbs here!"Diana rushed over to help, landing astride Bruce's legs. "Victor is finalizing it now."The frantic man howled in agony again, increasing his thrashing. "out out!" Bruce panted. "please, out..."
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: Like tears in the rain [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950151
Comments: 7
Kudos: 75
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Can't get you outta my Head

Arthur tightened his hold across the Gothamite's chest. Grunting as his head hit the wall behind him, he yelled, "Would you hurry it up!?" With a muffled swear, he locked a leg around the thrashing man's thigh. "I've only got 4 limbs here!"

Diana rushed over to help, landing astride Bruce's legs. "Victor is finalizing it now."

Arthur growled, and moved an arm further up Wayne's throat. "How the hell - "

Diana shrugged, riding the bucking legs with ease. "Hopefully Bruce will be able tell us what happened when he's sedated."

The frantic man howled in agony again, increasing his thrashing. "out out!" Bruce panted. "please, out..."

"Bruce, we're trying, but nothing shows on the scans." Diana reached forward, pulling his face toward her. "What did this to you?" 

Bruce panted against her palm, sweat rolling down his face. "out, please, out."

"Alright, one alien knockout cocktail, stirred," Victor said, pushing past Arthur. "Hold him."

"That's what we've been - just do it!" Arthur doubled his hold, and Diana pressed his legs down as much as she could. 

____

Two hours, 13 minutes, Bruce woke up screaming. 

Two hours, 27 minutes, Clark finally arrived onto the ship.

Two hours, 42 minutes, Bruce began violently seizing on the medtable.

Two hours, 51 minutes, Bruce started bleeding from his ears, eyes, and nose. 

Three hours, two minutes, Clark finally saw it.

___

The creature was blue. Diana stared at it through the double layer petri dish, trying to forgot the last four hours. The creature, looking nothing more like a tapeworm that had been dipped in Kool-Aid (thank you, Barry) lay motionless in the high vacuum container. 

New scans of Bruce's head and neck showed that it had entered through a small incision on his left carotid artery. From there, it had incubated for nearly a month before hatching, and traveling up into the superior sagittal sinus, into the Broca's area. They had only known something was wrong when Bruce started to repeat words, over and over, even as he panicked. The damage was unknown, the area far too swollen to be tested as yet. Cyborg had had to - she bit her lip, closing out the image of the emergency butchering surgery needed. 

Clark laid a hand on her back. "He's stable. When we get back to the Watchtower, they'll do a better job of repairing the damage."

Diana nodded, sighing. "Do we even know what it was?"

Clark sighed. "The Lanterns think Bruce might have picked it up on that mission 3 weeks ago, on that planet with the walking rocks."

"Gorignakus," Diana supplied. 

"There's been an outbreak since we left." Clark rubbed her back. "They alerted the Lanterns a few days ago. Jordon was going to scan us when this mission was over." 

Diana huffed a laugh, turned, and buried her face into Clark's neck. "I never want - he was so -"

Clark held her, nodding. "I know," he whispered. "But we have to hold out hope that he wakes up, and then - then we'll be there for him." 

**Author's Note:**

> So, apparently, my brain has decided that Bruce must suffer this month.  
> I am TOTALLY ok with that. :)
> 
> Did ya catch the rock reference? First one to comment on where it's from gets to pick a prompt and a victim.


End file.
